Jaki
Jaki is a high ranked aquatic warrior attacking the Isle of Cyril Nui, serving the Phantasmal Raiders. Biography At some point Jaki was drafted into the Phantasmal Raiders. He became the second in command of the three commanders, becoming their bodyguard as well. He was pushed away in favor of Raia due to his nature, however. ''Sea of Peril After Raia's death, he went to confront the three Raiders, who had ''Forte before them in an attempt to revive and repair him. Jaki wanted to fight, but the Raiders told him that they wouldn't send him. He said he would go anyway to kill the Toa who killed Raia. The Raiders warned him that leaving to do so would be treason, but he laughed at them and told them that he was stronger than the three of them; they couldn't reprimand him. As he left the three turned to Forte and used their powers to revive and repair him. He went to the island with Ryuki and a squad of Bashaa. Dispatching his men to go off ahead, Ryuki was taken down by a vehicle crashing into him. The Toa appeared, confusing Jaki, as they weren't the team that they had information on. They said that they had changed, and used their new raw power to kill Raia. Jaki told them his rank, and who he was to the Raiders. They said they would take him down, as his defense appeared to be lacking. Cesare attacked him with a Lightning powered strike, but Jaki took it without much affect and repelled Cesare with ease. His men regrouped as the Toa did the same. As the Toa went through with their introductions, he sent Ryuki to draw in the enemy and eliminate them. Cesare managed to wound Ryuki, stopping his attack. Jaki cursed at Ryuki and was about to attack when he saw another warrior appearing, another like him, in a way. He demanded information, but the warrior said nothing. Even looking into his single eye yielded nothing, as if the man had no mind or soul. As the Toa formed their Cyril Nova Buster and fired on him, the figure pushed Jaki aside, taking the hit, nothing happening. Both sides wondered who and what this new figure was. The figure was revealed as Forte, who was attacked by Hoji after the Toa questioned it. Hoji left the fight and left him to Cesare as Hoji once more went against Jaki. Hoji fought hard, but even his strongest blows did nothing to Jaki, who repelled him, wounding him. Eri and Magis came to his aid, but he ignored them and struck with a flaming slash, but Jaki wasn't affected by the flames, and he was taken down. Eri healed him while Magis held Jaki off. Eri went to join him, telling Hoji to do as he wished. Hoji rushed after Forte as he dealt with Rei. He would later fight the others as well, defeating all of them, before finishing annihilating any surviving Anaroids who slew his Bashaa. Ryuki died by the battle's end. As Forte spoke with him, he said he needed somewhere new to go, and offered to go with Jaki. Jaki said that they would reign in a new era among the Raiders, and left with him. Jaki took Forte with him, and Forte became his ally, as Raia once was. Forte would agree as long as he could fight and kill Hoji, but Jaki said he wouldn't just avoid the fight. The two left the presence of the Raiders. Jaki and Forte were to go with Hibiki and attack the island from three sides. Soon Rei, Agri and Cesare encountered him. They fought him, managing to freeze him with Cesare's abilities, and then wound him with Rei's projectile rod, after he had defeated all of them. He fled as Magis and Hoji arrived. When the Toa came to attack the Raiders, he and Forte were ready to fight. After the Toa were repelled, Jaki went along with the mass attack on the island itself. He appeared before the Toa. As they all fought, leader to leaders, and using all of their warriors in a very pitched battle, the Toa intervened. Bandiaca and her forces pulled out after this. Cesare challenged Uva, speaking as leaders, angering Uva over saying he should be ready for defeat, as any leader should. Uva launched his forces at the Toa in outrage. As the Toa fought through the Bashaa, Cesare dueled Jaki, receiving aid from Garren and Magis, who then went after Leangle who entered their battle. Garren had Leangle at his mercy but refused to kill him, only cutting his weapon down, saying he was no murderer, and this wasn't open combat. Leangle was attacked by Magis and Agri, who ended up driving him into Cesare's sword. Cesare continued to fight Jaki. Soon he was forced back to join the Raiders as most of their forces began to retreat. The Raiders created a shield as Cesare used his God Strike and the others charged elemental bullets. As the attacks hit the barrier nobody knew what happened next, other than the Raiders retreated into the ocean, seeking to rebuild their host. Abilities & Traits Jaki is cocky and a bit condescending, preferring to do as he pleases without thinking of consequences, as he believes that he will have none, believing that his power is enough to overcome all obstacles before him, and crush any opposition. He proved his power multiple times in combat, showing just how worthy of his position he is by single-handedly defeating four of the Toa Cyril Nova in direct combat at the same time. Jaki appears resilient to flames, and with very thick armor. He eventually came to realize he needed the Raiders, as they could heal him, whereas if he would let them die, he was done for in some cases. Mask & Tools Jaki wields twin daggers in conjunction with his long arms. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is named after Kamen Rider Jaki of Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Jaki is based on a Loch-Ness Monster-type creature. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Phantasmal Raiders Category:Koji